The New Super Mario Bros Super Show Season 1
by kelvinkris
Summary: A new show with complex humor,Mario-style!Opening theme is up!
1. Chapter 1

The New Super Mario Bros.  
>Super Show!<br>"Hey there super fans!,  
>it's the NEW Super Mario Bros Super Show!<br>It's NEW!IT'S NEW!IT'S THE NEW SUPER MARIO SHOW!  
>There was a kingdom not far away,then one day a nasty king named Bowser showed !<br>Kidnapps the Princess you know as Peach!  
>"HELP!"<br>Who should come but...  
>THE MARIO BROS.!<br>"Mama Mia!"Mario would say,  
>while his cowardly brother Luigi would say:"AHHHHH!Mario?Yoo hoo?<br>WHAM BAM CRASH BASH BANG BAM SLAM!  
>"I'll get those pesky plumbers SOMEDAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!<br>THE NEW SUPER MARIO BROS SUPER SHOW! 


	2. Chapter 2

"The Visitor from Warp Pipe 7"  
>One day,Mario was walking down the road to the Mushroom Kingdom when suddenly...CRASH!<br>Mario:What in the world?  
>A strange giant meteor crashed into the ground!It opened up,and an alien resembling Toad stepped out.<br>Mario:AIEEEE!  
>Alien:I come in peace,earthling!Take me to your leader!<br>Mario's friends soon overheard the conversation,and headed towards the crash sight.  
>Peach:Who's this little guy?<br>Yoshi:He looks nice.  
>Luigi:Is-s he an ALIEN!<br>Mario looked up to see the meteor-shaped spacecraft heavily damaged.  
>Alien:I was returning to my home planet(flashback)when my ship ran out of gas.I soon was headed towards the AstroShroom Belt as my ship was being pelted with the remainder of gas left,I quickly headed into a tailspin and landed in your area!<br>Peach:Mabey we can repair your meteor ship!  
>Meanwhile,while they were talking,the evil King of Koopas,Bowser,was looking at the group through a telescope in his castle.<br>Kammy Koopa:Something has caught your eye,your Wickedness?  
>Kammy was Bowser's second in command and had just come in the room.<br>Bowser:That spaceship looks useful for a Really Rotton Plan!  
>Bowser imagines himself in the alien toad's spaceship,destroying the Mushroom Kingdom.<br>Bowser:All knees will bow to Bowser!  
>Bowser fires a missile at Mario,exploding him.<br>Bowser:Mwahahahahaha!  
>Peach comes out of her castle.<br>Peach:If you stop this madness Bowser,then I'll marry you!  
>An ear grow out of Bowser's head.<br>Bowser:Did I just hear what I think you might never had said that I just heard right at this very minute which you might never say in the history of every single Mario game?  
>Peach:Yep.<br>Bowser jumps out and prepares to kiss Peach,however his fantasy ends and is seen kissing Kammy.  
>Kammy:Oh your Smoochness,your so sweet!<br>Bowser's eyes open wide eyed.  
>Bowser:EEWWW!OLD HAG GERMS!GET EM'OFF!<br>After wiping off the "old hag germs",he walks over to a file cabnit labeled "Really Rotton Plans A-Z" and goes to the "S" files.  
>Bowser:Ah,there we go "Stealing a Spaceship Shaped like a Meteor!"<br>Later,Mario and still working on the ship.  
>Mario:This may take a while!<br>Meanwhile,the Alien Toad got bored and strolled into Mushroom took out his disintigrating ray and blasted a building which was actually a resturant.  
>Chef Toad:Sacr'e bleu!You'll have to pay for eez damages.<br>Alien Toad blasts the chef.  
>Chef Toad:Oh Crissonts!<br>Alien Toad causes more damage to Mushroom City until he decides to return to his ship.  
>Meanwhile,at the ship repair site,Bowser and Kammy hide in the berry bush.<br>Kammy:Your Evilness,what should we do to get them away from the ship?  
>Bowser grabs a berry off the bush,and whistles,getting Yoshi's attenion.<br>Yoshi:Ber-Ber...-BERRIES!  
>Yoshi lunges at Bowser's hand where the berry is.<br>Bowser:OWIE OWIE OUCHIES!GET HIM OFF HE'S GNAWING ON MY ARM!  
>Mario and Co.:IT'S BUH-BUH BOWSER!<br>Kammy throws another berry at Mario and friends,and Yoshi lunges at where she wants them,she blast a force field around them.  
>Bowser:Mwhahahahaha!Good job Kammy,now for the akillee's heel!<br>They jump into the spaceship,but when they think they started it up,it was actually held by the strong Alien Toad!  
>Bowser and Kammy:*GULP*<br>Alien Toad:GET OUT!  
>He presses a button which ejects the two,hurling them back to Bowser Castle.<br>Bowser:Curse you,Alien Toad!  
>Meanwhile,in Phineas and Ferb's universe,the evil gets a cold feeling.<br>Doof:*shutters*Oooh,I think my catchpharse has been used!  
>Back in Mario's universe,the group are cheering Alien Toad.<br>Luigi:Do you really have to go?  
>Alien Toad:Yes,I must return to my home planet,goodbye my friends!<br>The End Mario:Hey!You can't end a story like that!  
>kelvinkris:WELLLL,EXCUSEEE MEEE!But whos creating the story,me or YOU?<br>Alien Toad zaps the author.  
>fine there really isn't much after that,BUT we can check in on Bowser...<br>Bowser and Kammy have just returned from the Mushroom Hospital,Kammy is in a wheelchair with a neckbrace and Bowser is seen in a cast and walks over to his file cabnit of "Really Rotton Plans A-Z".  
>Bowser:Stupid plan!<br>He kicks the cabnit,it shakes a little,then falls on him.  
>Kammy:Are you OK,your Damagedness?<br>Bowser:Call the hospital,were making an appointment.  
>kelvinkris:Can I end this now?<br>Mario:Be my guest.  
>THE END,FINNALLY! <div> 


End file.
